The invention relates to panels having selectively removable cut-outs providing access to wiring behind the panels.
Conventional office panel systems include a portion or raceway holding wires such as electrical, computer and telephone wires. The raceway needs to have openings cut therein for appropriate receptacles so that calculators, phones, computers and the like can be hooked to the wires inside the raceway.
It is known to provide raceway panels with selectively removable cut-outs which when removed provide the necessary openings.